


A Beautiful Sound

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, a cute couple, a shy lesbian, a tol charismatic lesbian, but later, right now they don't know they like each other lol, together they make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: Nidrana finds herself getting lost in Leliana's music. Lanassa and Janish let her go listen while they discuss their plan of action and Leliana attempts to reel Nidrana in subtly.





	A Beautiful Sound

The beautiful sound of lute playing began to fill the camp and a couple companions look to the source. Leliana had decided to become a source of background music and played whilst everyone was putting up their tents. Nidrana, Janish and Lanassa were all sat by Janish's tent on the opposite side of Leliana's. Nidrana was distracted for a moment, watching her fellow companion play. Lanassa and Janish's talking turning into background noise instead of Leliana's music.

"I do wonder sometimes. However are we supposed to get into the innermost part of the Brecilian forest if the forest itself is stopping us from entering?" Janish huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head trying to think of a solution.

"I dunno, we could always ask that tree guy." Lanassa offered, looking at Nidrana briefly. "Hey, look at her a sec." Lanassa pointed at Nidrana.

"What why?" Janish furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Nidrana.

She was completely lost in the music, almost as if she couldn't hear Lanassa and Janish speaking. Lanassa exclaimed Nidrana's name and she jumped at the call, turning rapidly to face the others.

"Yes? Sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted, I-"

"Calm down." Lanassa laughed gently. "You can go sit with her as she plays you know? We can figure this out with Rhon and Ev when they're finished setting up."

"No it's okay, I was just distracted." Nidrana bowed her head slightly, her face more concealed than it already had been. "Really, we were talking about what exactly?"

"'Rana." Janish said softly, drawing her attention to him. "If you would rather listen to Leliana's music, that is perfectly fine my lovely."

Nidrana looked up at the two, her hair falling away from one of her eyes. "Thanks.. I'll get out of your hair then." She spoke, getting up slowly and walking away towards Leliana's tent. She sat down by the fire, trying to pretend she wasn't only trying to get closer to the sister. She closed her eyes so that she could only enjoy the music. Something about the way the strings were played sounded enchanting to Nidrana's ears and she almost didn't notice the music drawing closer to her. Nidrana turned around and looked up to see Leliana approaching her as she played. She felt her face heat up a little when Leliana sat beside her, still playing her lute.

"I thought I might join you by the fire, considering how cold it is tonight. Do you like my music?" Leliana asked, her head tilting to the side.

"It's nice, you obviously know how to handle a lute." Nidrana half laughed. She somehow felt as if getting closer was a bad idea. Not that she didn't like Leliana, but she felt very embarrassed at having to be honest.

"I'm glad you like it!" Leliana smiled kindly at Nidrana, a smile, she noticed, that didn't seem to hold anything back. "You know, I actually learned how to play back when I lived in Orlais! However in Lothering I learned it is not common practice for a sister to play an instrument. But thankfully I was able to continue practising on the quiet in my own time."

"Well... it definitely shows.." Nidrana tried not to look at Leliana as she played, for fear she would figure out just how much Nidrana liked her music.

Much to Nidrana's surprise however Leliana started singing too, and even more a surprise was seeing Leliana singing to Nidrana. She felt her cheeks heat up even more and her ears burn. As a matter of fact if Nidrana's hair was not covering the majority of her face Leliana would see her glowing a deep red. She couldn't help but look up at Leliana as she sang, wanting to watch each word form on her lips, the poetry she could string together for her.

...On beautiful eves on to wonderful nights,  
I pray and I watch as the sun goes down,  
as the sky is filled with a dozen lights,  
sitting quietly laying by your side,  
in your love where I hoped I would drown.

Nidrana stared at Leliana, unsure of what to say about the song. A part of her had an inkling of curiosity as to Leliana's intentions, but she knew Leliana was merely singing. She loved romanticism after all.

"That... that was a beautiful song!" Nidrana exclaimed.

"Is it? I made it myself.." Leliana smiled softly, looking into Nidrana's eyes. "I've never given the song an audience though, do you reckon it would be suitable to sing in front of a crowd?"

"Of course! People would love it, it's like a sweet but sad one-sided love-story." Nidrana chimed. 

Leliana laughed. "It is! Although, It is not too sad I hope? I would not want to give the wrong message." She leaned forward towards Nidrana and Nidrana moved back just as much.

"It's good as it is. It's not too sad, it's.." Nidrana went quiet as she thought of a better word to describe Leliana's song. "Hopeful? You're hoping for the one you like to be with you?"

"Exactly. The one for me doesn't even know I like them in the song. Which I suppose is sad. But if they knew, perhaps the song would not work as well." Leliana looked a little sombre but she smiled at Nidrana all the same. Nidrana wanted to say more, but she felt too anxious to say much of anything. So she kept to herself. "Anyway, I had better put this away." Leliana got up to take her lute back into her tent. 

While she was gone Nidrana sat quietly watching the flames of the campfire lick at the air, wondering if maybe it would be so bad to tell Leliana that she in fact loved the song rather than think it was 'good'. There was so much more she wanted to tell her, but at the same time something was stopping her. Something strong and seemingly too powerful to overcome. So quiet Nidrana stayed.

Maybe next time she'd try to tell her.


End file.
